


Príncipe Encantado

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, F/M, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uma vez quando ainda eram praticamente crianças, ele com treze anos e ela com onze, ele brincara que era o príncipe encantado que iria salvá-la, ela em resposta lhe lançou o seu olhar Roy-você-é-um-idiota</p>
            </blockquote>





	Príncipe Encantado

**Author's Note:**

> Eu não consegui achar em lugar nenhum a idade da Riza então eu assumi que ela deve ser uns dois anos mais nova que o Roy, se isso estiver errado por favor me avise que eu conserto.

Uma vez quando ainda eram praticamente crianças, ele com treze anos e ela com onze, ele brincara que era o príncipe encantado que iria salvá-la, ela lhe lançou o seu olhar Roy-você-é-um-idiota (ela já tinha dominado esse olhar praticamente desde que o conhecia)e disse bem séria :

"Sinto muito mas eu não sou o tipo de garota que é salva por príncipes encantados"

E ele não fora realmente, ele fora gentil com ela e eles haviam se tornado amigos ,mas ele não a salvara de maneira nenhuma. Demora quase duas décadas mas ele finalmente entende pela maneira que Riza luta bravamente por uma causa, pela maneira como ela arrisca tudo por ele sem pedir nada em retorno. Riza não era o tipo de mulher que é salva por príncipes encantados, ela é o tipo que é um de tais príncipes encantados, ou pelo menos ela era assim para ele.


End file.
